1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, such as a printer or an electronic typewriter, and more particularly, to a recording apparatus for performing recording on recording media, such as recording paper, using an ink sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional typewriters for performing printing by striking characters on a sheet of printing paper through an ink ribbon use a single strike ribbon or a correctable ribbon which permits the same portion thereof to be used once for recording. In such typewriters, in order to enhance the efficiency with which the ink ribbons are used, the transferring portion of the ink ribbon is shifted in a circulating fashion for recording letters by successively shifting the ink ribbon which is as wide as, for example, three letters in the vertical direction in three stages by displacements of y1, each of which is the maximum letter height plus a slight height (.alpha.), as shown in FIG. 6, while conveying the ink ribbon in the horizontal direction by movements of x1, each of which is the maximum letter width plus a slight amount (.beta.).
Ink ribbons which permit the same portion thereof to be used (to be struck) a plurality of times,. Such as multi-strike ribbons, are also known. If recording is performed using the multi-strike ink ribbon in a circulating fashion by shifting the multi-strike ink ribbon in the vertical direction by a plurality of displacements y1 and by conveying it in the horizontal direction by a plurality of displacements x1 in the above-described conventional manner, no portion of the multi-strike ink ribbon is struck a plurality of times, thus decreasing the efficiency with which the multi-strike ink ribbon is used.